


Candy

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, implied Sougo/Woz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Sougo gets a visitor in the middle of the night, but it's not who he thinks it is.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki, Kadoya Tsukasa/Tokiwa Sougo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Candy

Kaito Daiki casually leaned against a wall, arms crossed, watching the other Rider walking by.

"Did you enjoy your candy?"

Tsukasa turned around on his heels and smiled a bit to himself, wiping his lower lip smugly with his thumb.

"Kaito, lingering around as always. You are right, he was delicious. You're not jealous, are you?"

Tsukasa hummed with the tone of his voice bored, choice of words and intonation more smug and haughty than usual just to piss Kaito off.

A pissed off Kaito was a wild beast in bed, Tsukasa knew, so it would come in handy if he teased him a little now, working on all the weak spots he knew too well so he would have him where he wanted him, later, when they would be together, alone.

Kaito said nothing, just pressed his lips together, knewing this game very well, having known it for years.

"Hope you didn't traumatize the kid," he said with a snappy and snarky emphasis. Jealousy sucked.

"He loved it," Tsukasa purred, dragging it out more than necessary, pointing at Kaito but Kaito looked away, trying to not let it get to him too much. Years have passed but their chemistry was still the same. One look into Tsukasa's eyes and he was struggling.

Tsukasa leaned against the wall next to Kaito. "I've treated him well. What do you think of me, huh? Besides, you will always be the most delicious candy to me," he purred against Kaito's neck and Kaito shivered.

*

Meanwhile, in Sougo's room in the clock shop, time seemed to stand still for the young Rider and it surely wasn't because of a Time Jacker.

He was laying on the floor, shivering all over in a pleasant way, clothes halfway undone, flushing cheeks and messy hair, limbs spread comfortably at the spot where Tsukasa had left him a while ago.

Little shocks of pleasure were still tingling through his body in blissful aftermath like small electrical shocks that had set his nerves on fire.

He hadn't been a virgin until this day, not by far, but the experience he had today was so different from all those he had in the past with classmates or senpai from other classes or even the sweet nights Woz endlessly made love to him.

Woz!

What would he say if he found out about this? His overlord, taken and debauched like a shameless slut, moaning and writhing under the skilled touch of an experienced older man, and loving every second of it?

Tsukasa who had snuck into his bedroom to seduce him, just appearing there suddenly like he usually did whereever, yet Sougo had liked it, had liked everything.

The past few hours repeated in his head again, from the moment Tsukasa had stood in his room, with a darker gaze than usual, slowly beginning to undress, winking for Sougo to get up and approach him.

Sougo remembered having gotten up, Tsukasa not having stood in the door, blocking his way or stopping him, touching him yet or using any force. Sougo had surrendered to him on his own will, being fascinated with the older man and the power he seemed to have over him, the dominance he oozed and the thrill of their secret encounter in the middle of the night, no words being spoken and Sougo couldn't deny he was a young man with hormones, a little spark was enough to ignite his needs and Tsukasa seemed to perfectly know which buttons to push. 

He wasn't looking for an excuse, just an explanation as he recalled having sighed and leaning back against Tsukasa's form, letting him lead and loving it, feeling his hands exploring, sliding underneath his shirt and roaming over the bare skin of his chest, pressing Sougo's form closer against his own.

Every second, Tsukasa had made him feel like this was about him while leaving no doubt that he was in charge.

Sougo blushed as images of him moaning shamelessly came to mind, bent over the little table, not even doing it in bed seemed even more lewd to him now that he regained his senses, he had let Tsukasa in like a sex demon that came to satisfy, like an Incubus who knew his deep, dark and true desires and who would fulfill them, each one of them, those desires that he didn't voice to anyone.

Desires like having his hair pulled harshly and being called names while Tsukasa thrusted deep inside him, taking a perverted pride in talking down to him but it had made Sougo's cock throb, just like the hand that had slapped his ass and the finger that had slipped past his lips to have him suck at it.

He blushed when he remembered some of Tsukasa's words he had purred darkly into his ear. "Perfect cocksucker lips", "You love my cock inside you, little bitch" and "Such delicious candy, it's so hot to see you wanting this so much" only being a few of the things he remembered the other man saying. Most of the words blurred in his fresh memory, like he had been marked by an erotic devil, though Tsukasa hadn't left any physical marks on his body. Those were for Kaito only.

Sougo threw his forearm over his face in a mixture of embarrassment and guilt, but his whole body felt nothing but absolute fulfillment to the maximum, having been fucked rough and hard like in his secret fantasies.

The table was still placed unruly in the room where they had left it, Tsukasa having whispered something in his ear Sougo had forgotten, and with a gentle peck on his neck, Tsukasa had buttoned up his shirt and disappeared into the night where he had come from.

Sougo tried to move his leg, hand or any part of his body, tried to get up to get dressed properly or get a glass of water but he just couldn't be bothered. He kept laying there pleasantly exhausted, staring at the wooden ceiling with open pants and a shoved up shirt, panting softly and feeling lewd and dirty all over but also light like a feather and somehow like he was floating.

He was sure Woz would understand. If it had been something that his King had liked, he would understand.

" _My overlord_ ," he would say, " _if that's what you're into, I'll happily oblige_ "

Or something like that.

Sougo smiled, the affection for the other man filling his heart as he finally found his motivation to get up. 


End file.
